This invention pertains to a self-locking sealing plug which can be positioned within an opening, such as an opening in the wall of a reactor core barrel, by remotely-controlled manipulator structure, with the sealing plug having automatically-extendable locking members which are rendered operative by the manipulator structure.
There are many instances wherein an opening in a wall needs to be sealed. One particular example is an opening in the wall of a reactor core barrel of a nuclear reactor. The reactor core barrel is located in a "hot" area and therefore the sealing of the opening in the wall must be by structure which is inherently reliable in its sealing function and which can also be positioned and firmly locked in such position by remotely-operable manipulator structure. Prior art attempts to meet thse objectives have not been successful.